birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Show Idea
Episodes Episode 1A - A Hero is Created Episode 1B - A Friend of Mine Episode 2A - Mind and Matter Episode 2B - Rodeo Rumble Episode 3B - Zombie Friend Episode 4A - Ready Steady Road Episode 4B - Moonwalk on the Moon Episode 5A - We Dine Tonight Episode 5B - Home Pun Episode 6A - Pineapple Man Episode 6B - Shop dil I drop Episode 7A - Field Fetch Episode 7B - Time of Wormholes Episode 8A - Brain Escape Episode 8B - Ghost Bust Episode 9A - Trip or Trap Episode 9B - Monkey Madness Episode 10A - From Pest to Pet Episode 10B - Reducing the Size Episode 11A - Safari Hunters Episode 11B - It Will Fool You Episode 12A - It's Mime Episode 12B - Hoverboard Flight Episode 13A - What a Wrap (Idea: An animal puppet show) Episode 13B - Episode 14A - Episode 14B - Rolling Barrels Episode 15A - Episode 15B - Paintball Snipe Episode 16A - Desert Camp Episode 16B - Episode 17A - Episode 17B - Episode 18A - Great Balls of Flaming Fire Episode 18B - Hypnotic Yak Episode 19A - Tornado Takeoff Episode 19B - Episode 20A - Episode 20B - Charged Up Episode 21A - Guilted Down Episode 21B - Weak Today, Strong Tomorrow Episode 22A - Asteroid Launch Episode 22B - The Show must begin Episode 23A - Into the Mind Episode 23B - Chicken Parade Episode 24A - Fun Fun Zone Episode 24B - Tooth Dectition Episode 25A - Alien Nation Episode 25B - Episode 26A - The Silent Day Episode 26B - Basket Brawl Episode 27A - Into the Game Episode 27B - Breaking News! Episode 28A - Controllable Remote Episode 28B - Debt Pay Episode 29A - Roller Blades Episode 29B - Pain n Game Episode 30A - Diggin Deep Episode 30B - Punch In Episode 31A - Beginners Luck Episode 31B - Episode 32A - Puppet Masters Episode 32B - All Stuffed (Idea:Turned into sheep plush's and must go a big castle to be normal) Episode 33A - Ship Sails (Idea:Exploring the seas and island) Episode 33B - Darken Sheets (Idea:Travel into the black and white movies) Episode 34A - Paris Scares (Idea:Explore at paris and do a spy mission) Episode 34B - Snowy Day of the dead (Idea:Day of the dead and christmas for a match today) Episode 35A Episode 35B - No Return (Idea: Traveling into different times) Episode 36A - Think inside the box (Idea: Exploring the tiny machines inside jack in the box) Episode 36B - Fairy Saving (Search for the tooth fairy) Episode 37A - Monkey Business at the Moon Episode 37B - Episode 38A - A Regular Day? (Idea: The day pretends to be normal but some feels different) Episode 38B - Episode 39A - Dream Industries Episode 39B - Episode 40A - Look out for Repeats (Idea:A bad day is happening too much and they must be a stop) Episode 41B - House top in space (Idea: A house goes in space they must bring it down) Episode 42A - Killer Ranch Episode 42B - Sherlock Clues (Idea:A shadow appears and must do takts to bring it to life) Episode 43A - A Royal Wedding... Episode 43B - The Final Fight